Hearts of Ice
by Onigiri Kitti
Summary: Yusuke and the others are 'asked' by Koenma to save Reikai from a group of strong demons. But it may take longer than expected. Kuwabara must leave Yukina, for what may be years, who will help her deal with this pain? Yukina/Touya


It's Kitti! Hope you like the story!  
  
Dark Kairi- I do!!!!  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
*In Sprit World*  
  
"Botan, I want you to give this tape to Yusuke and the others." Koenma said handing a tape to Botan.  
  
"Ok sir....Um what is it?" She asked him.  
  
"Thier next mission Botan! What else would it be?!" Koenma sent her off.  
  
Botan summoned her oar and once again left to give Yusuke the tape.  
  
"I bet I know what'll he'll say." She sighed.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
*On Earth*  
  
"Koenma wants you to watch this tape." Botan said to Yusuke handing the tape to him.  
  
"Another one? He's trying to kill me I know it.  
  
He reluctantly put the tape in, and Koenma's small body appeared on the screen.  
  
"Koenma here. I have something for you to do." The tape announced.  
  
"Really? Who would have guessed." Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"I heard that Yusuke."  
  
"...Uh...No you didn't?"  
  
"Anyway, I need you to go to Makai, it seems some rogue demons are planning to over throw my father."  
  
Yusuke laughed, "You dad could take them."  
  
"I need you to be off ASAP, get the others and go! This won't be an easy job Yusuke, these aren't weak demon's we're dealing with. SO BE SERIOUS!!" The tape shouted at him, and the screen went blank and Yusuke turned the TV off."  
  
"Well, I guess we should go get the others now." Botan said bounding out of the door.  
  
"Yea, yea." Yusuke said and followed.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Yusuke and Botan went to find Kuwabara. They found him sitting on a bench in the park.  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled to him.  
  
"Whats up Urameshi?" Kuwabara yelled back.  
  
"We have to go to Makai and help Koenma's dad." Yusuke said with a slight yawn, but was hit on the back of the head by Botan.  
  
"Koenma-Sama is busy and he needs some help..." Botan started.  
  
"Well that's ok." Kuwabara said with a laugh, "I was gonna ask Yukina to be my girlfriend..."  
  
Images of an angry Hiei appeared in Botan and Yusuke's mind.  
  
"But now I have some time to think of what to say!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Well..." Botan looked at her feet. "Kuwabara, we may not be back..."  
  
"For a little while." Yusuke finished for Botan, who seemed to be struggling with those words.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked them, suddenly looking serious.  
  
"That means you may not be able to ask Yukina that for a couple of months...Years...erm...A while." Yusuke said.  
  
kuwabara looked down at the ground, which suddenly seemed nice enough to bash his head open on.  
  
"I guess..." Kuwabara said sadly, "I should tell Yukina."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kuwabara walked to Genkai's, struggling with the words, trying to fit them into something to tell her. He Went into her room.  
  
"Yukina, can I talk to you" He pointed outside "outside?"  
  
"Sure." she answered.  
  
Kuwabara refused to look her in the eye as they walked out the door, "Nice day out huh?"  
  
Yukina nooded, smiling the way she always does.  
  
"Yukina...I'm Sorry." He said walking closer to her.  
  
"...For what Kazuma?"  
  
He hugged her, a tear running down his face, he truly loved Yukina.  
  
"I won't be able to see you for awhile." Kuwabara said sadly.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I have to go to Makai to help Koenma's father." he said, 'Urameshi says that we may not be back for years, if it's bad enough."  
  
Tears formed in Yukina's eyes, as the dropped they turned into the tear shaped crystals Kuwabara hated to see. He put his hand on her cheek,  
  
"Don't cry Yukina, I promise I'll come back." He said, turning his back, he couldn't stand making her cry.  
  
"No Kazuma, don't go! Please!" She begged him, running after him, although he seemed so far that she couldn't catch up.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He muttered, but she could still hear him.  
  
"I don't understand." she yelled still chasing after him.  
  
She tripped. He was gone.  
  
"I don't understand, why does he have to go, for so long...?" Yukina continued crying into the grass, clawing at the dirt. "Kazuma your so important to me..."  
  
"Why do you have to go?"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kitti: Hope you liked it!  
  
**A Note from Dark Kairi**  
  
Ahem!! lol, I wanted to say something about this chapter.  
  
Yukina's crying over Kuwabara leaving. But I've always thought of Yukina as very young, and she doesn't understand Kwa-Chan's feelings. But that doesn't mean she doesn't love him as a brother, and that is why she doesn't understand why he's leaving.  
  
** End Note**  
  
Please review! 


End file.
